The Pokemon Surprise Of DEATH!!! :0
It was just any normal Saturday morning. My mom, dad, and sister were out doing something, so I had the house all to myself. So, I popped Pokemon SoulSilver into my DS, grabbed a Coke, and sat on the couch for some game time. The game started up normally. "Hey, Sammy!" I said to my Pikachu. I know he couldn't respond, since he was a game and all, but still. Suddenly, a message flashed up under Sammy's picture, in a text box, like everyone speaks. "Hi George" It faded as quickly as it came. I frowned. My name in the game was Tyson. So how did it know my real name? I shrugged and trained for a while, until Sammy apparently talked again. "George let's do something else" At this point, I was a little wierded out. "No, Sammy, we are doing this right now, and that's THAT!" Suddenly, an AWFUL noise leaked out of my DS! It sounded like a Pikachu cry, but louder and more squeaky. Than, it stopped. Sammy appeared on the screen. A little voice came out of the DS (apparently Sammy's). "NO WE WILL DO WHAT I WANT YOU WILL DO AS I SAY DO YOU HEAR ME YOU WILL DO AS I SAY YOU WILL OBEY OBEY OBEY!!!!" "SHUT UP!!!" I yelled. It stopped. The screen went all black. "That's wierd," I thought. Than, the Lavender Town Song started to play. And I mean the original, from the first games. And then what happened next still gives me chills. Shown on the screen, there was a cavern filled with fire and lava. Sammy was standing on a boulder, being unharmed by the smokey ruins. Sammy spoke again, only it wasn't all cute and squeaky like it was before. It was EVIL. DEMONIC. DEVILISH. "IF YOU DO NOT DO WHAT I WANT WELCOME TO HELL" Suddenly, I saw my sprite falling into the fire. The screams that came from there still haunt me. "B-b-but Sammy!" I sputtered. "You're overreacting! Just because you dont get whatever you want DOESN'T mean you have to show me all the depths of HELL, for crying out loud!" Sammy turned around now. I saw his eyes were PURE fire. "IS THAT SO? WELL THEN ENJOY HELL!" Suddenly, a paw shot out of the screen! "NO!" It began to drag me in, slowly, taking it's time. I closed my eyes, getting ready to plunge into Hell for all eternity. Than, suddenly, someone grabbed my feet! They pulled me away from the screen. "Thanks...WOAH!" I yelled in shock. A pretty girl stood before me, however, she was anime. She looked like the girl option from Leafgreen. "We have to get out...you opened The Vortex!" " WHAT? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY???" "My name is Leaf, and what is happening to you is what happened to me! Except...no one saved me..." "Than how are you here?" " You don't REALLY go to Hell! The real Hell looks nothing like that! The real deal is 100000000000 times worse than what Sammy showed you!" "So....can you explain what happens to you if you get dragged in?" "You will be a Pokemon Trainer," explained Leaf, "And be sucked in the Pokemon realm for the rest of eternity, which is OK, because you can get Pokemon and stuff, but bad, because you can never return." Leaf and I jumped in a strange portal and landed in a small metallic room. "So.......what is so bad, besides the fact that you can't return?" "Every time you close your eyes in the Pokemon realm for more than two seconds, you will see Hell." "The real thing?" "Yup." "Well, how do we escape?" She than reached into her bag and took out a small vial filled with unmarked liquid. "Drink this. It will teleport you to when you're about to turn on your DSi. Good luck, and don't ever say 'hi' to Sammy again." She than handed me the liquid, smiled, and dissapeared. Shrugging, I drank it and found myself back on the sofa, right about to turn on my DSi. Kids, don't ever say "no" to a Pikachu. If you do, well then, I hope you enjoy Hell. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Paukymaun Category:Wall of Text